The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia×sylvestris and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balyricose’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during November 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Salvia cultivars having distinctive flower coloration with an upright-mounded growth habit.
The new Salvia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Salvia×sylvestris breeding selection coded 72-3, not patented, characterized by its dark violet-blue colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Salvia×sylvestris breeding selection coded 72-2, not patented, characterized by its dark blue and white bicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright-mounded to upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2010 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2010 in Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.